What Comes Up Must Come Down
by Marijani-chan
Summary: Okay, I think the title stinks. Read&Review, critics welcome but no insults. I might have to say it could be drama, too. Like, if you tell me it isn't funny... Uhm... The marauders are invited to a muggle party. Oh, the possibilities!


What Comes Up Must Come Down  
By Sugary Cheese Cube  
  
  
  
Chapter I   
In Which There is Much Unneccessary Commentary  
  
  
"We're invited to... a muggle... party...?" said James, blankly.  
  
"Its not a muggle party! The host (Or hostess, added Lily) wanted to invite some muggle friends! Plenty of wizards will be there!" said Remus.  
  
"That's what they want us to think! They're going to brainwash us and make us forget our wizard lives and make us think we're muggles and not believe in magic and turn us into zombies and use us to take over the WORLD!!!" screamed Sirius.  
  
"And my son'll be a hufflepuff!" replied Amos Diggory.  
  
"Erm... Sirius..." said Lily, slowly walking to a chair away from him.  
  
"Yes, Mademoiselle?" sniffed Sirius.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's simple french!" said Remus.  
  
"What am I going to wear?!" panicked Violet Brown, walking in with a companion.  
  
"Muggle clothes," said her best friend, Caitlin Bell.  
  
"Shoot, it's the prep squad!" taunted Sirius.  
  
"What of it?" growled Caitlin.  
  
"Huh? 'Ju say something?" asked James tiredly.  
  
"No, Prongs, she didn't say anything..." said Remus.  
  
"Prongs?" asked Lily.  
  
"Can we get a specific topic for this conversation?!" begged Amos, shaking his head.  
  
James shook his head, too. "Nope!" said he and Sirius.  
  
Sirius let out a scream. "COLD! COLD! CAN'T BREATH!" he cried. Caitlin had her hands around his neck, and Violet had dumped conjured ice on him. "We are not, like, preps!" said Violet. The friends looked at each other, and let out a giggling "Ewwww!"  
"Anyway, I, like, totally hate preppies!" squealed Caitlin.  
  
"Pure punk!" added Violet.  
  
"Yes, and did you know? I'm related to Queen Elizabeth I!" said Remus.  
  
"You are?" gasped Violet.  
  
"Cool!" squealed Caitlin.  
  
"Excuse me... dying... freezing... man..."   
  
"Oh no! The ice might mark the beautiful scarlet chair, Moony!" cried James, jumping up.  
  
"Oh, no!" gasped Remus.  
  
"Moony?" asked Lily.  
  
"No one cares about lil' ol' me!" said Sirius, fighting off the ditzes.  
  
"Of course!" said Amos.  
  
"Are you insulting the great MOI?" said Sirius with an extremely cheap French accent.  
  
"Yeah, you with the fake accent. Didn't catch your name, not important enough, I suppose!" replied Amos.  
  
"MOI?!" gasped Sirius.  
  
"Who else?" snorted Remus.  
  
"Him!" retorted Sirius, pointing to James, who had dozed off.  
  
"Huh? Wha?" asked James, tilting his head. "I dun wah goa potions..."  
  
"Leave him alone!" cried Lily, who had a crush on him.  
  
"Defending him, I see? Wonder why!" said Amos slyly.  
  
"Shutup!" cried Lily, rushing up to the girl's dormitory.  
  
"I missed something," said James, yawning. He stretched out his arms. "Whose all invited to this muggle party?"   
  
"Its not a muggle party. And nearly all of Gryffindor house is," replied Remus calmly.  
  
"The Great Moi is still offended!" said Sirius.  
  
"Huh?" James raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Some questions are best left unasked," said Amos.  
  
"Especially ones concerning Sirius," said Remus.  
  
"The Great MOI?!"  
  
Remus let out an exasperated groan.  
  
*****  
  
Sirius laughed insanely as he pulled on his new (artificial, thanks to Remus) leather jacket. "Did you see the jealous first and second years? They are not mature- and almighty- like the third through fifth years!"  
  
"May I note that sixth and seventh years were invited, too. We can't disclude them just because we're fifth years," said Remus.  
  
"Say wha?" asked James.  
  
"Nothing," sighed Amos.  
  
"I'm absolutely gorgeous!"  
  
"The party isn't for five days..." Remus said.  
  
"Don't need to be dressed this early," said Amos.  
  
"Say wha?"  
  
"Nothing. Lets leave the boy's dorm for the warm fire of the commonroom,"  
  
"I'm still gorgeous!"  
  
Remus let out an exasperated groan.  
  
*****  
  
"Very NICE, Lily!" said Violet.  
  
"Green is deffinately your color!" said Molly.  
  
"It goes perfect with your shoes," Caitlin commented.  
  
"You think so, guys?" asked Lily, examining her outfit. It was an emerald green dress just a little above the knees, and no sleeves. She looked gorgeous in it. A small, pink rose was sewn onto the center of the collar.  
  
"Don't forget the final touch!" squeaked Molly.  
  
Violet handed Caitlin a small, white, lace jacket. Lily spread out her arms and allowed Caitlin to put it on her, over her dress.  
  
"You're going to be the most beautiful girl there!" squeaked Caitlin.  
  
"No, I'M going to be the most beautiful girl there!" flaunted Violet.  
  
"Doubt it!" Molly laughed.  
  
Lavender growled. "Change back into your robes and we'll go down to the commonroom," said Caitlin quickly. They did so.  
  
"Look! Lil and Mol brought the prep squad!" said Sirius.  
  
Remus let out an exasperated groan.  
  
*   
  
(A/N) Okie, what was with Sirius, you ask? One to many muffins at breakfast, I guess. BUt who will what and what will who and who will fall in looooooooooove? Okay, I guess I'm not good with surprises... How did you guess who?!?! Take a vote- should I make Sirius fall in looooove? 'Cuz everyone always makes Sirius fall in looooove, or atleast someone fall in looooove...  
  
Disclaimer: LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW! *takes a deep breath* Miss J. K. Rowling owns Amos, James, Sirius, Lily, Molly, and Amos's son. I own Violet, Caitlin, and Remussy is mine. *gets sued* Darn... was wortha try. 


End file.
